Feel me
by sootynsweep
Summary: NowakixHiroki:: Hiroki. Nowaki. And a blindfold. Hiroki faces some bad memories and irrational fears. Contains Seme!Hiroki


Feel me

Written for the kink meme. Hiroki, Nowaki and a blindfold. Hiroki faces some bad memories and irrational fears. Contains seme!Hiroki.

* * *

Two nights ago, Hiroki had been effectively stripped of all clothes, pinned to the bed, his hands tied above his head to the bedpost and well and thoroughly fucked.

Two nights ago, he had given himself to the mercy to his lover. Even something as simple as Nowaki tracing a finger in a line from the middle of his chest to his navel had set his body on fire.

Two nights ago, he wanted much more.

As much as he hated to admit it, kinky sex was hot. He blamed Nowaki for turning him into a pervert as he did his best to hide just how much he really liked being tied up, or how exciting role-play could be once he got past his wall of embarrassment. He would never tell Nowaki that being thrown onto bed and violently fucked had some great points to it or how damn hot it was to do it on the roof of the hospital, or in the park at night, or in the rooms where he taught, on one of the student's desks.

He was afraid that he was turning into some sort of sex-crazed maniac - again, Nowaki's fault, of course. However, this new experience only left him feeling cold.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki placed a warm hand against Hiroki's cheek.

Hiroki, frozen in thought, suddenly jumped. "I - it's nothing," he said hastily and crawled on to the bed.

Nowaki sat back, leaning into the pillows, half-naked, with a watchful expression on his face. Hiroki slid himself between Nowaki's legs with a blindfold in his clenched fist.

"Hiro-san, if you're feeling uncomfortable…"

"It's fine!" he snapped and quickly began undressing himself as proof.

He knew that Nowaki would not make him go through with anything if he did not want to do, but Nowaki asked for things so rarely that he did not want to deny him this just because of some bad memories.

True, the last time he had used a blindfold on Akihiko, it had been for a completely different reason than now. The scenario was completely different. Nowaki was not Akihiko. Even he was not the same person he had been when he had so shamefully taken advantage of Akihiko's love for Takahiro. He knew all that and yet he could not help but feel a little fearful. He had a bad premonition that if he wrapped the blindfold around Nowaki's eyes just as he had with Akihiko then something would go horribly wrong, and his heart would shatter just as it had on that day.

Nowaki's hands slid over his and gently helped him undo the buttons of his shirt. A hand snaked around his waist and pulled him close so that he could kiss him, gently at first, and then with ardour. His shirt came off, shortly followed by the rest of his clothes. Although he had been naked in front of Nowak a thousand times before, he never felt quite as exposed as he did now.

With all the courage he could muster, Hiroki tied the blindfold around Nowaki's head, over his eyes, knotting it securely at the back. Mechanically, he pushed Nowaki further into the pillows and crawled down to unzip his jeans.

Nowaki's erection was already prominent when Hiroki pulled off his underwear too. He wrapped a hand around the base and brought his mouth to encompass Nowaki's length, flicking his tongue across the tip before beginning to suck. He had never really given blowjobs before, usually he was always the one being sucked off, but if Nowaki's gasps and shivers of pleasure were anything to go by, he was definitely doing something right.

Blindfolded, Nowaki's other senses were probably heightened to make up for his lack of sight, feeling every butterfly touch - unless he really was so good that he could make Nowaki's face flush so deeply and draw such sharp, short panting breaths, which he doubted. Nowaki threw his head back and gasped a little, his fingers weaved through Hiroki's hair. Warm hands, unlike Akihiko's cool ones, yet still Hiroki froze.

He wondered what would happen now. Would Nowaki utter someone else's name from those lips that used to kiss him so passionately and fervently? Whose name would it be? That doctor from the hospital? Someone he worked with at the flower shop? Or would it be someone else entirely? Someone that Hiroki had no knowledge of.

The thought suddenly filled him with fear and anger. He straddled Nowaki's lap, slathering lube over both his and Nowaki's throbbing erections he lowered onto his lover, hissing with a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt Nowaki's length slide into him. Nowaki cried in surprise but his hand reached out blindly, finding Hiroki's hips. He grabbed them, helping him move up and down as they rocked in rhythm to their heart beats and frantic breaths.

Hiroki could not be gentle. He did not want to be. His arms guided Nowaki's hand to his chest, pressing it against his racing heart as he moved into him harder and faster, back and forth relentlessly driving into him. Nowaki gasped and dug his nails into his hips and Hiroki hissed, drawing a shuddering breath as they moved together up and down.

Feel me. Don't think about anybody else, feel _me_!

"Ah, Hiro-san! Hiro - " Nowaki moaned and bucked his hips, causing Hiroki to gasp and move faster, with increased vigour.

The arms supporting him up suddenly buckled and Hiroki collapsed on to Nowaki's chest. He kissed his way up to his nipple, seizing the left one with his lips, he nipped and rubbed it with his tongue whilst Nowaki moaned, his captured hand still pressed against Hiroki's chest twitched and begged to be released so that he could feel more of his lover.

Hiroki generously let him go and his hands glided along Hiroki's body. "Ahhh!" Nowaki breathed. Hiroki drove into him again and he groaned. "Ah! Ahhhh! Th - That's!" His hands trailed over his lover's back, up to his shoulders, his sense of touch guiding him as he mapped out every dip and rise of his lover's body in his mind.

"What are you seeing, Nowaki?" Hiroki panted as he thrust into him hard, "Is it me? I'm fucking you right now, so it's me you're seeing, isn't it?"

Confusion spread across Nowaki's face, but that look quickly contorted as Hiroki pulled out and swiftly thrust himself back in.

Hiroki's lowered himself once again to kiss Nowaki's collarbone, trailing his lips to his neck. He nipped the skin there, sucking hard enough to leave a bright red mark. It was a mark that _he_ made; proof that Nowaki would never forget him. Nowaki guided him to his lips, crushing their mouths together. Hiroki's tongue slipped inside, flicking against the roof of Nowaki's mouth.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki gasped. "Ah, N - Nowa - "

He lifted himself up. Nowaki's length slid out of him, wet with pre-cum.

"No!" Nowaki grabbed his arm. "Don't stop! I need to - I need - Ah, Ahhhhhh!" he suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs as Hiroki pushed Nowaki's legs up and thrust his swollen cock inside of him.

"A - Ahhhhh! Oh, God! H - Hiro-san!"

Although he had used lube, now that he thought about it, he probably should have used his fingers first to loosen Nowaki up before taking him whole. However, when he pulled out to rectify this, Nowaki wrapped his legs around him, trapping him there. Though he seemed to have lost the ability to do anything more than gasp and moan, Hiroki understood what he wanted well enough.

His hand fluttered across Nowaki's face, past the blindfold wrapped around his eyes. His kissed him on the forehead once; a brief tender moment before he broke free from Nowaki's hold and rolled him over. With one hand pumping Nowaki's tight erection, he plunge his own length inside of him.

"Ahhhh!" Nowaki cried out, his hands grabbing fistfuls of sheet. "I - I'm going to - "

Hiroki felt his own cock twitch expectantly. He was going to come inside of Nowaki. He had never done so before and the thought filled him with excitement. He thrust harder, massaging and teasing the tip of Nowaki's cock in his burning hand.

Nowaki pressed his forehead, beaded with sweat, against the warmth of the pillow. "H - Hiro-san," he moaned with such need and desire that Hiroki almost froze before he could come. Then he realised.

The only name Nowaki would ever utter in such a way would be his. His name and no one else's.


End file.
